I can't think of A good title so this is the title
by mustacheman1234
Summary: A selection of one-shots chosen by my readers click to find out more in chapter one which is like an info chapter. chapter 2 up!  finally!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's mustacheman1234 bringing you A series of pokemon one-shots and the pairings will be chosen by you, yes you, the readers, because I need ideas and want you to come up with them. Now, for me to use your pairing idea it needs to look like this: "gender, character gender, character". I will NOT do F/F, am ok with M/F, and like doing M/M. I can do 2-some to 4-some pairings. And now on with the story! Oh and please don't flame me, please don't feel bad to tell me if I did some thing wrong and how I could improve. And if you're reading this, then that means I (hopefully) uploaded this correctly. But I still need help understanding it all. So if my readers could PM me telling me how to work all of fanfiction, that would be much loved. P.S. I do not own pokemon**


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Hey guys it's me mustacheman1234 I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating it's just the ghost of writer's block zooming around my brain was finally caught and is tied to A chair next to me so…

Ghost: you will never get away with this!

Me: oh yeah? Watch me **aims laser gun at ghost**.

Ghost: I'm sorry.

ME: that's what I thought, now if you will do the disclaimer**points gun at ghost**

Ghost:**in A frantic tone** mustacheman1234 does not own pokemon because it would be A bit more tv-14 rated if he did.

ME: thank you now I have called my secret weapon to keep an eye on you(if I have not updated in 2 weeks anyone who remembers about this message should shoot me A PM telling me to update soon).

ME: quick note, if you don't see your pairing in the next chapter it is because there are pairings that were commented before yours. Now on with the story.

Ghost: **mumbles** took you long enough.

ME **cut's off ghost** silence ghost **points gun at ghost**

Ghost: like mustacheman1234 said, on with the story. I'll be quiet now.

It was A typical day in the sinnoh region that was until something special were to happen to this trainer named Tucker, he was about to fall madly in love with three of his pokemon. But Tucker did not know about the three pokemon until shortly before he caught them. Any ways…

Well guys, you ready to get going to lake acuity to catch Uxie, **Gengar Charizard and toxicroak together**: most definitely!

Tucker: Gengar & toxicroak return. Toxicroak and Gengar returned to their luxury balls, Tucker climbed on top of Charizard's back and Charizard kicked off the ground and flew toward lake acuity. On the way, they flew past A flock of Wingull and Pelipper then landed at lake acuity. Tucker got off of Charizard then brought out his two other pokemon.

Tucker: isn't it beautiful

Charizard Gengar and Toxicroak: it sure is.

Tucker: now if my theory is correct Uxie should be appearing in A few minutes so be on the look out. Charizard, if you see Uxie fly towards it and use fire blast.

Gengar, if you see Uxie use thunder on it. Toxicroak if spot Uxie, signal to us and we will go after Uxie.

Toxicroak, Charizard, & Gengar: Got it. Then out of nowhere came Uxie, Charizard and Gengar used fire blast and thunder. both were A direct hit.

Tucker: go luxury ball. The luxury ball caught Uxie and shook three times. And Uxie was caught.

Tucker, Charizard, Gengar, & Toxicroak: YES! YAY! AWESOME! Ect…

Tucker: now that we caught Uxie it's time for us to go to lake verity and catch Mesprit. Same plan as last time ok?

Charizard, Gengar, & Toxicroak: Sure, let's go. Gengar and Toxicroak returned to their luxury balls then Tucker climbed on top of Charizard and Charizard kicked off the ground and started flying toward lake verity. After they had got their but no sooner after tucker released his pokemon did Mesprit appear. Charizard and Gengar used the combo they had used earlier then Tucker threw A luxury ball and it shook three times and Mesprit was caught then they went to lake Valor and caught Azelf the same way. Later that night Gengar, Charizard, Toxicroak, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, & tucker were sitting around A fire made by Charizard. They ate dinner then Tucker pitched three tents, one for him, one for Charizard, Toxicroak, & Gengar, and one for Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They all said their good nights and went to their tents and fell asleep. While Tucker was laying in his sleeping bag thoughts creped into his head involving the four of them having sex.

Tucker: NO! why am I having these thoughts? Am I in love? I think I am, so he got up to go for A walk when he got out of his tent he heard moaning coming from Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf's tent. Tucker went over to see what it was. When he opened the tent to see what it was, what he saw made him topple over in surprise. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were having sex.

Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf: oh my god we are so sorry.

. Tucker: it's ok, that sort of thing is natural.

Tucker was beginning to get A boner from what he had seen. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf had noticed and began to blush. Tucker had noticed Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf blushing and began move toward them, he picked up Uxie and started to kiss him then Mesprit, and Azelf blushed more then ever. Uxie and tucker broke the kiss.

Tucker: I love you guys and I will never let you guys go. After that tucker went toward Mesprit and began to jack him off

Mesprit: ahh oh ah that feels so good. Then Uxie went over too remove tucker's jeans and shirt. Only his boxers were left which you could clearly see his boner through then Azelf reached over to Tucker's boner and rubbed it through the boxers

Tucker: ahhh that feels good, don't stop. Then Azelf got to tucker's member through the crotch hole in his boxers and began to lick it this made tucker cry out in pleasure. Mean while Uxie had gone over to Mesprit's ass and licked his fingers and massaged Mesprit's ass then started inserting one of the wet fingers.

Mesprit: I'm cumming! Then Mesprit exploded his seed in Tucker's hand. Uxie had insert A 2nd and 3rd finger, which made Mesprit moan again. Azelf had now put his mouth around Tucker's member bobbing up and down.

Tucker: ahh ohh that feels so good. Azelf winked at Mesprit and Uxie, Mesprit and Uxie knew what to do. Uxie removed his fingers from Mesprit and walked over toward Uxie and inserted his fingers into Azelf, loosening his hole.

Azelf: ahh oh that feels so good. When Azelf's hole was loose enough, Uxie removed his fingers and Azelf stopped sucking.

Tucker: aww, why did you stop sucking.

Azelf: you'll see. Then Azelf positioned himself with his hole close to Tucker's member, and then started to sit down on Tucker's member.

Tucker: ahh ohh you are so tight! Uxie then inserted his fingers into Mesprit's hole and when Mesprit's hole was loose enough he removed them and quickly thrust into Mesprit.

Mesprit: ahhhhhhhhh. He quickly got used to the feel of Uxie inside of him though then started sucking on Azelf while Tucker was thrusting into Azelf soon the overall build up of pleasure made Azelf go over the edge

Azelf: ahhh I'm CUMMING, releasing into his seed in to Mesprit's mouth thus tightening around Tucker throwing him over the edge.

Tucker: AHHH I'm CUMMING AS WELL. Releasing his seed up in Azelf's ass.

And the release into Mesprit's mouth made him go over the edge

Mesprit: AHHHHHHHH. And released his seed all over the floor and tightening around Uxie making him go over the edge

Uxie: AHH OHHHH. Releasing his seed in to Mesprit's ass. After that, they all collapsed on to the ground.

Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, & tucker: that was Amazing.

Tucker: I love you guys.

Uxie, Mesprit, & Azelf: love you too. Then they drifted into the huge abyss of sleep.

Me: Well there it is, my first lemon. Please comment telling what I could do better and with ways to improve. next will be A lemon with pairings submitted by my favorite author: "parasitedarkness" . I love your work. He wrote "the purple warrior". If you don't know about it, you should check it out. Well anyways, bye ya'll.


End file.
